


Suspicions

by mayakitten



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayakitten/pseuds/mayakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Lester was a suspicious man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicions

James Lester was a suspicious man by nature. A curious child, his curiosity took a negative turn in his early schooling.

More intelligent than most of his classmates, he was asked many favours when it came to completing homework. It was when it came time for those favours to be returned that James discovered that people in general were not to be trusted. People lied. It was a fact of life that James Lester was very well aware of.

It was what made James such a successful management consultant. It is also what made him an excellent troubleshooter for the Government. He never took anyone at face value.

He trusted Becker, He trusted Connor and he trusted Abby. He knew them well and they had been through hell together. James could at the very least predict their behavior.

Jess was easy to read, which means he trusts her to a point. James was fairly sure she couldn’t deceive him even if she tried.

Matt, James is not so sure about. He seemed perfect, his record clean, but he held himself apart. He was a competent team leader, but James was not sure what to make of him. That makes trusting him hard.

James was suspicious of Phillip right from the start. As far as James was concerned, the ARC was about protecting the public. There is no profit in that.

For some reason Phillip was set on sinking an awful lot of time, energy and most of all, money, into the project. James could hear the alarms blaring in his head. 

James Lester was a suspicious man. He was keeping both eyes firmly fixed on Phillip Burton.


End file.
